8 Hour Love Story
by Average Everyday Sane Psycho
Summary: When an Aspiring Director and a Famous actress meet at a party sparks fly...too bad she is dating his best friend...And what Happens when he begins to also harbor feelings for the co star of his project's best friend.....Alternate Universe
1. A Simple Request

**8 Hour Love Story..**

_This is an Alternate Universe fic…I'm trying to do something a bit different…I don't own RENT or it's characters I do own any original characters you may see…_

* * *

Mark Cohen had always wanted to be a famous director, however he was to afraid to leave his home and head out to LA. One day however his dream would become a reality. He was sitting in his small studio apartment opening his mail when the phone rang.

"Mark," said Roger Davis on the other end, "I am latterly begging you to shoot my video for me."

"Why can't you hire a professional," said Mark.

"I don't want a professional," said Roger, "I want someone new and different who also happens to be my best friend."

"I'm sure I'm not your best friend rock star," said Mark, "I'm surprised you even think of us little people."

"The people here are fakes," said Roger, "you're real."

"And what do I get," said Mark, "If I do say yes."

"Exposure," said Roger, "a brake."

"And where do you suppose I'd stay," said Mark.

"I have plenty of room here," said Roger.

"And your girlfriend of the month won't mind," said Mark.

"You should know not to believe the tabloids," said Roger.

"Fine," said Mark, "I'll do it."

"I knew I could count on you," said Roger hanging up.

Mark looked at what little stuff he owned and began to pack.

* * *

**TWO DAYS LATER…**

Mark walked off the plane and saw his best friend surrounded by young girls.

"Thank you," said Roger, "I love you guys too."

He headed to his friend.

"Mark," said Roger, "welcome to LA."

"Thanks," said Mark, 'so when do we start to work."

"Well I have to go to this party tonight," said Roger, "come with me."

They were now in Roger's car being driven to his house.

"I can't," said Mark, "I don't belong at one of your fancy celebrity parties."

"Yes you do," said Roger.

The car arrived in front of a building.

"This is where you live," said Mark.

"Yep," said Roger, "penthouse right on top."

"So about the party," said Mark.

"Don't worry," said Roger, "I'll coach you."

**TBC**


	2. Maureen

**8 Hour Love Story..**

_This is an Alternate Universe fic…I'm trying to do something a bit different…I don't own RENT or it's characters I do own any original characters you may see…_

* * *

That evening the boy's car pulled up in front of a huge house.

"Whose Party is this again Roger?" asked Mark.

"Some friend of my girlfriend," said Roger, "I think it's her co stars."

"So when will I get to meet this girl," asked Mark.

"In time," said Roger smiling and heading over to a group of people leaving Mark alone.

* * *

Mark began to walk around the party looking at all of the beautiful people and wishing Roger had allowed him to bring his camera. He was lost in thought when suddenly from across the room he spotted her, the up and coming starlet Maureen Johnson and their eyes locked. Maureen turned from the group she was with and began to head over.

Mark was panicking; he had no clue what to say or how to act in front of someone so famous.

"You look lost," said Maureen, "let me guess this is your first big party."

"How could you tell," said Mark.

"I don't know," said Maureen, "just that you don't look comfortable here."

"My friend, he dragged me here and then went to hang out with his celebrity friends," said Mark.

"That stinks," said Maureen smiling, "so you want to dance or something."

"Um," said Mark nervously, "sure."

The two began to dance and talk.

"So," said Maureen, "I obviously don't know you, so tell me what's your name and why are you in town."

"I'm Mark," said Mark, "I'm here because I promised my friend a favor."

"The same friend that ditched you here," said Maureen.

"Yea," said Mark, "some friend."

* * *

Roger started to walk over

"I see you've met my girlfriend Mark," said Roger.

"No way," said Mark, "your dating THE Maureen Johnson."

"So you have heard of me," said Maureen.

Mark nodded and blushed.

"So Roger," said Mark, "how long have you been dating."

"Well," said Roger, "well remember that article about me juggling two women at once."

"It was Maureen who you were cheating on your girlfriend with," said Mark.

"Not exactly," said Roger, "April and were on the outs at the time."

Mark nodded.

"So you want to stay," asked Roger.

"Not really but," said Mark.

"Here are the keys to the penthouse," said Roger, "tell the driver that I'll be staying."

Mark nodded and smiled at his best friend and the actress.

"Again Maureen," said Mark, "it was nice to meet you."

"The pleasure was all mine," said Maureen, "maybe next time we can meet in a less complicated situation."

Mark nodded.

_'Less complicated,' Mark thought, 'she is a famous actress, and my best friend's girlfriend. I'm just a struggling film maker"_

Mark walked out of the house looking back to see Maureen and Roger making out.

**TBC…**

How do you like the first two chapters…Any ideas welcomed


	3. I Wish that I Had Roger's Girl

**8 Hour Love Story..**

_This is an Alternate Universe fic…I'm trying to do something a bit different…I don't own RENT or it's characters I do own any original characters you may see…_

* * *

The next day arrived as Mark woke in the apartment finding no sign that Roger had come home. The light on Roger's answering machine blinked indicating there had been a message.

"Mark," said Roger's voice, "I'm staying over a friends tonight but make yourself at home and remember to be at the studio at noon."

Mark could only guess who the friend Roger was with was and what they were doing. Mark felt jealous of his friend as he passed a table of a picture of the two boys in High School. Even back then Roger was the big man on campus in a sense. He hadn't been the prom king kind of guy however back then Mark learned that loner musicians would always get the girls before the film nerds.

Mark headed to the couch flipping on Roger's stereo. The most random song had been on at the time, _Jesse's Girl_ by Rick Springfield. Mark listened to the lyrics and couldn't help but think that the song was about him. All he thought of was Maureen Johnson, Roger's Girlfriend Maureen,

* * *

It was nearing noon as Maureen entered the studio heading over to where Roger sat.

"Rough night," asked Maureen.

"Let's just say if I didn't sleep at the studio," said Roger, "I wouldn't be here right now."

"And your friend Mark what did you tell him you were doing," asked Maureen.

"I said I was with a friend," said Roger, "knowing Mark he probably thinks we were."

"In bed," said Maureen.

Roger nodded and smiled at his girlfriend, "so," he said, "are you ready for the brainstorm session about the video I mean you are the star."

"You're the singer," said Maureen, "you're the star Roger besides."

"Besides," said Roger, "I hate to see where this is going."

"I'm going to Paris on a shoot," said Maureen, "it is only for a week or two and I don't want you holding your shoot for me."

Roger sadly kissed his girlfriend goodbye. He hated the fact that he would now have to cast someone to play his girlfriend in the video.

* * *

Maureen was exiting the studio as Mark was entering.

"Hey," said Maureen.

"Did you just hey me," said Mark.

"You know I think I did," said Maureen, "anyway Roger's all yours."

"You didn't," said Mark.

"Brake up," said Maureen, "no but I had to let him know I couldn't be in the video."

"Is it because you refuse to work with an amateur," said Mark, "because if it is."

"I'm going to Paris for two weeks," said Maureen pulling out a pad of paper and a pen, "but I'd love to hear about your progress."

"Couldn't you ask Roger," asked Mark.

"With Roger it is either A game material or total suckage," said Maureen, "you seem lie an honest kind of guy and I can't wait to know you more in two weeks."

Maureen's fingers entwined with Mark's as she handed him the piece of paper with her cell number and left.

"I can't wait to know you more too," thought Mark as he entered the studio.

"Mark," said Roger, "we have a problem."

**TBC…**

_Ideas? Should I add other characters (Besides Mimi who will be introduced soon)? Who and How?_


	4. Road To Audition

**_8 Hour Love Story.._**

_**T**his is an Alternate Universe fic…I'm trying to do something a bit different…I don't own RENT or it's characters I do own any original characters you may see (like Mackenzie…Mimi's roommate)_

_**L**yrics to the title song '8 Hour Love Story' Belong to Jacob Young_

* * *

"Mark," said Roger, "we have a problem."

Mark looked at his friend and partner.

"About Maureen," Mark said, "She told me."

"Do you know how long it's going to take to cast a replacement," Roger asked.

"Not really," Mark replied, "I mean this is my first big project."

"It's going to take days," Roger exclaimed, "weeks, I mean by the time I cast someone Maureen will be back and I can use her."

"I think she'd want you to go about the casting process," said Mark, "in fact I'm the director and I demand it."

Roger nodded.

"Ok director," said Roger, "you put out an ad for an open call first thing tomorrow."

"And you," said Mark.

"I'll see you back at the penthouse," Roger said to his friend as he picked up his guitar and began to play.

_'Let's Pretend we can forget about tomorrow…Make believe that were the only ones alive…'_

* * *

Mark headed outside the studio and pulled out the cell Roger gave him. He then pulled out the card with her number.

"That was fast;" said Maureen on the other end, "so how is Roger taking all of this."

"At first he wanted to hold the shoot till you returned," Mark said.

"Typical," Maureen replied, "but…"

"But I let Roger know I'm the director and were holding auditions tomorrow," Mark told her.

"That's good," Maureen said, "I have to go but keep me up to date with Roger's progress."

"I will," Mark told her.

After he hung up from Maureen he called the newspaper.

"I need to place an ad," Mark told the man on the other end."

* * *

_That evening..._

"I never apologized for last night," Roger said to his friend.

"Last night," Mark asked pretending he forgot, "About abandoning me at the party or about not coming home when you knew it was my first night at this place and have no clue where anything is."

"Both actually," Roger said, "I knew I'd wake with a hangover and wouldn't want to go to work."

"You knew from experience," Mark asked.

"Sometimes at parties I drink," Roger said, "so I thought if I slept it off at the studio I wouldn't have to worry about going outside in the bright sun and heading there from here."

"Understandable," Mark said.

"Anyway the auditions," Roger asked.

"Set for tomorrow," Mark said.

* * *

_The Next Day…._

Mackenzie sat at the kitchen table of the apartment she shared with her best friend Mimi and began to read the paper.

"Mimi," Mackenzie yelled, "I found something for you."

"Soap Opera, Commercial, what," Mimi asked.

"Listen to this," Mackenzie read, "Open call for a young actress to play love interest in Roger Davis's video for his latest single '8 Hour Love Story'."

"No," Mimi screamed to her friend.

"Yes," Mackenzie responded, "the audition is this afternoon."

"You got to help me Kenzie," Mimi begged, "can't you get the notes from someone."

"I guess," said Mackenzie, "if it means that much to you I'll skip class today but you owe me."

"Thanks Kenzie," Mimi screamed hugging her friend.

* * *

A few hours later the audition had begun. Hundreds of girls entered the studio in hopes that Roger would choose them.

"Have your eye on anyone Mr. Director," Roger asked.

"The blonde over their, blue top," Mark said pointing toward Mackenzie.

"She is pretty yes," Roger said, "too bad she isn't auditioning."

Roger kept looking in that direction as Mark looked at Mackenzie again and realized she didn't have a number pined to her.

"Your right," Mark stated, "how about Rock Star any potentials."

Roger still was looking in that direction. His eyes locked on Mimi.

"You know Mark," Roger answered, "I think I might."

**TBC….**

* * *

_**A/N…**Mimi is a struggling actress who is living with her long time Best Friend Mackenzie who is a student at UCLA…_

_**S**till want me to bring Benny, Angel, Collins, and Joanne in? Ideas on that…_


	5. The Replacement

**8 Hour Love Story..**

_This is an Alternate Universe fic…I'm trying to do something a bit different…I don't own RENT or it's characters I do own any original characters you may see (like Mackenzie…Mimi's roommate)_

Lyrics to the title song '8 Hour Love Story' Belong to Jacob Young

* * *

Mimi stood waiting with Mackenzie for her turn to audition.

"That guy is totally checking you out Kenzie, said Mimi.

Mackenzie noticed Mark looking her way and shrugged.

"If he was and he approached me I'd tell him the truth," said Mackenzie.

"Your single Kenzie," Mimi said, "you need to loosen up and have fun"

"I just went through a break up Mimi," Mackenzie told her friend, "and I'm loose I cut class didn't I."

"I know you cut class Kenzie," Mimi said, "as for your breakup didn't you both agree to it."

"True because long distance relationships are doomed to fail," Mackenzie said, "anyway Mimi don't look but Roger is so checking you out."

"Is not," said Mimi turning toward where the rock star stood and locked eyes with him.

* * *

"Number twenty five," Mark yelled as Mimi stepped up.

"I'm Roger," Roger said putting out his hand.

"I know" said Mimi, "I'm Mimi and this is my friend Mackenzie."

Mark looked at the blonde and all thoughts of Maureen vanished for a brief moment.

"Hi," said Mackenzie.

"I'm Mark I'll be directing the video," Mark said, "and if I may ask why aren't you auditioning."

"I'm not talented," Mackenzie said.

"I'm just not the acting and dancing type," Mackenzie said, "I'm more into starting my own business."

"What kind," asked Mark.

"No clue yet," answered Mackenzie smiling as Roger walked over to Mark.

"Sorry to interrupt," Roger said, "I need to talk to my director."

* * *

"What's up," Mark asked.

"I found a replacement for Maureen," Roger said.

"Who is it," Mark asked, "Mimi."

"Yes," said Roger in fact I was wondering if you had plans tonight."

"I only moved here a week ago," Mark said, "I only really know you and Maureen and I don't even know that much about her."

"Let the others know we have found who we want," Roger told his friend, "and I'll ask the girls to come to dinner with us."

Mark nodded and headed outside to make the announcement meanwhile Roger walked over to Mimi and Mackenzie.

* * *

"Mimi," Roger said, "You got the job."

Mimi jumped up and down screaming.

"Dose she always do that," Roger asked.

"Only when she gets really excited," Mackenzie told him smiling.

"Anyway why don't we go out and celebrate," Roger said.

"And by we you mean you and me right," Mimi said.

"Actually I mean the two of us, Mark and Mackenzie," said Roger, "Kind of like a double date."

Mimi nodded and pouted at her friend.

"Fine," said Mackenzie, "I'm in."

* * *

Mark headed out after making the announcement when his cell rang.

"How'd the auditions go," Maureen asked on the other line.

Hearing Maureen's voice his thoughts drifted back to the starlet.

"Um they went good actually," Mark said as he described Mimi and her friend Mackenzie.

"I can't wait to meet them," Maureen said, "but till then keep an eye out for me."

"I will," Mark told her as they hung up.

"Come on buddy," Roger said walking outside, "we have a date to get to."

"D-date," Mark said.

**TBC…**

_**AN** I know I was GOING To Make it Mark/Maureen but do you want it to be Mackenzie/Mark Maureen instead? And who would you like to see as her ex Collins or Benny?_


	6. Getting Ready

**8 Hour Love Story..**

**_This is an Alternate Universe fic…I'm trying to do something a bit different…I don't own RENT or it's characters I do own any original characters you may see (like Mackenzie…Mimi's roommate)_**

**_Lyrics to the title song '8 Hour Love Story' Belong to Jacob Young_**

* * *

****

**_At the girls' apartment…_**

"Mimi," Mackenzie said throwing cloths left and right out of her closet, "Why did I agree to this."

"Can't find an outfit that you like huh," Mimi said, "I'll find something you just go check your e-mail."

Mackenzie nodded and headed over to her computer. She had two new messages.

"Mimi," Mackenzie yelled, "I'm screwed."

"No your not," Mimi said holding a black dress on a hanger, "I found you something."

"Not about tonight," Mackenzie said, "I just got an e-mail from one of the members in my study group saying that what they covered in class today would be a major part of our final exam."

"You're smart," Mimi said, "You'll make up the work and pass with flying colors, now GET DRESSED."

"I have one more message," Mackenzie said.

"I'll read it," Mimi said walking into the room in the black dress she was holding a second ago,

"I left a dress for you on your bed."

Mackenzie got up and headed to her room as Mimi read the e-mail. It was from Benny, Mackenzie's ex who split up with her just before he headed off to Harvard. Mimi figured this could only be bad. She was right.

Mackenzie entered the room in the dress that Mimi picked out for her and smiled at her friend.

"I'm so sorry Kenzie," Mimi said.

"Why," Mackenzie said "what did Benny write."

"The short version," Mimi said, "or the long one."

"Short is fine," Mackenzie said.

"He's glad he split up with you over the distance," Mimi said, "and he has met someone else."

"He's moved on from me already," Mackenzie said, "I mean it hasn't even been a semester and…"

"I'm sorry," Mimi said, "but you know Roger's friend was checking you out."

* * *

**_At Roger's…_**

"Your not gong to blow us off for your other Hollywood friends," Mark asked.

"This is to celebrate Mimi joining our team," Roger said, "and to maybe find you a girlfriend."

Mark blushed a little thinking that Roger's intentions were good, however he was longing for something he couldn't have, his best friends girlfriend.

"So Mimi why did you choose her over the hundreds of girls their," Mark asked.

"She just had this look," Roger said, "a look of innocence mixed with an edge."

"I see," Mark said, "so hear from Maureen at all."

"Not since she left," Roger said, "so ready."

"As ready as I'll ever be," Mark said.

**TBC…**

_AN I know this chapter was pretty short but It will get good_


	7. The Date

**8 Hour Love Story..**

_**This is an Alternate Universe fic…I'm trying to do something a bit different…I don't own RENT or it's characters I do own any original characters you may see (like Mackenzie…Mimi's roommate)**_

_**Lyrics to the title song '8 Hour Love Story' Belong to Jacob Young**_

* * *

****

The girls walked into the restaurant and spotted the guys who were coming over.

"Thanks for coming again," said Roger.

"Thanks for the invite," Mimi said.

The four sat down at a table and could feel like they were being looked at.

"So Mark" asked Mimi, "dose it normally feel like everyone in the room is looking at you."

"I wouldn't know," Mark said, "I'm pretty new to the Hollywood scene myself."

"Where were you before Hollywood," Mimi said, "if you don't mind me asking."

"I was living in a small studio apartment in New York," Mark said, "trying to catch myself a brake."

"A toast," Roger said, "to Mimi and Mark today nobodies tomorrow stars."

They all drank when a reporter came by.

"Roger," said the reporter as a photographer snapped a shot of Mimi, "who's the girl."

"Dose Maureen know," another reporter asked.

"That I got some one for my video," Roger said, "yes."

Roger turned to the three and smirked.

"Let's get out of here," Roger said.

They left the restaurant and hoped into Roger's limo.

"So what do you girls want to do," Roger asked, "head home, cruise the clubs."

"Clubs," said Mimi.

"Clubs it is," Roger said.

* * *

A few minutes later they were at a club. Mimi and Roger were on the dance floor as Mark and Mackenzie watched.

"So," Mark said, "you barely talked all night are you having a good time."

"How good of a time can you have," Mackenzie said, "When your ex tells you by e-mail he is glad you split, your friend is trying to set you up, and this same friend is front page news on tomorrow's tabloid."

"Ouch," Mark said, "I'm guessing this friend you're talking about is Mimi."

"yes," Mackenzie said," I mean you saw the reporters tomorrow the papers will read that Roger has new arm candy in Maureen's absence."

"Probably," Mark said, "so if you don't want to dace how about I buy you a drink."

"Who said I didn't want to dance," Mackenzie said.

"Are you asking me to dance," Mark asked.

"No," Mackenzie said, "I just said that I never said I didn't but no I don't."

"You already have a buzz going," Mark said.

"Maybe a little," Mackenzie said.

* * *

Roger and Mimi were on the dance floor.

"I see I made a good choice in hiring you or my video," Roger said.

"Thanks," Mimi said, "so any reason that you didn't put Maureen in the video."

"She had a film to shoot," Roger said, "It was her idea to hold the audition in the first place."

* * *

Mark and Mackenzie were still at the bar a bit drunk but still in a semi sound mind.

"Mimi wants me to move on with you," Mackenzie said.

"I think you're cute," Mark said.

"I think your cute too," Mackenzie said leaning in about to kiss him.

"I'm in love with Maureen," Mark said pulling back.

"Roger's Maureen," Mackenzie said, "and I thought Mimi was going to be big news."

* * *

"Are you party poopers ready to go," Roger asked.

"We are not party poopers," Mark said, "we were talking."

The four headed back to the limo and stopped in front of the girls' apartment.

"Goodnight," Roger said.

"Night," Mimi said.

**TBC…**

_Let me know ideas…coming up…the tabloids talk_


	8. Backlash

**8 Hour Love Story..**

_**This is an Alternate Universe fic…I'm trying to do something a bit different…I don't own RENT or it's characters I do own any original characters you may see (like Mackenzie…Mimi's roommate)**_

_**Lyrics to the title song '8 Hour Love Story' Belong to Jacob Young**_

* * *

****

The next day Mark walked into the penthouse after taking a walk and looked at Roger.

"What's the matter," Roger said.

"Ooops you did it again," Mark said putting a paper on the table.

_A TRUE 8 HOUR LOVE STORY_

"Shit," Roger said reading the article which said that he was seen in public with on screen girlfriend Mimi and that art most defiantly was imitating life.

The phone rang and Roger assumed the worst.

"It must be Maureen," Roger said, "pick it up Mark."

Mark picked up the phone to hear a crying Maureen.

"I should have never have told him do hire someone," Maureen said, "I knew this would happen."

"Nothing happened," Mark said, "the article failed to mention that I was at the restaurant as well."

"You were," Maureen asked through her tears.

"It was a party to celebrate the fact that Mimi and I were having our big brake," Mark said.

"I should learn not to believe the papers," Maureen said, "I mean when we started to date the papers said that he got me pregnant and that is why he split with April."

"I remember," Mark said.

"What I really needed to have was your confirmation that the story was false," Maureen said.

"Which it was," Mark said.

"Keep me informed if it becomes true though," Maureen said.

"I will," Mark said.

"Thanks," Maureen said hanging up.

"It was her wasn't it," Roger said.

Mark nodded.

* * *

Mackenzie was sitting in the student union when she herd someone say, "I can't believe Roger Davis would do that AGAIN."

Mackenzie looked up and saw the headline and grabbed her cell.

Mimi who was on her way to the studio picked up.

"Mimi you didn't happen to see the paper," Mackenzie said.

"About Roger and myself," Mimi said, "yea and I'm quitting before more lies get spread."

"But you haven't even started," Mackenzie said.

"I know," Mimi said, "and rumors are already starting."

* * *

Mimi finally got to the studio and saw Roger playing his guitar.

"I'm sorry," Mimi said.

"I should be saying I'm sorry," Roger said, "I should have warned you about the paparazzi."

"I expected it," Mimi said, "did you explain to Maureen."

"Mark did," Roger said, "and if you want to quit I'd understand."

"Who said I was quitting," Mimi said, "I'm here let's roll."

**TBC…**

**_Ideas and comments welcomed_**


	9. The Shoot

**8 Hour Love Story..**

_**This is an Alternate Universe fic…I'm trying to do something a bit different…I don't own RENT or it's characters I do own any original characters you may see (like Mackenzie…Mimi's roommate)**_

_**Lyrics to the title song '8 Hour Love Story' Belong to Jacob Young**_

* * *

****

_Let's Pretend We Can't Forget About Tomorrow…._

It was now almost a week since the tabloid story and the shoot was in full swing.

"Cut," Mark said as Roger looked over.

"What now," Roger said.

"I need to load my camera," Mark said, "were almost done your doing good guys."

Mark left and Roger looked at Mimi.

"Mark's right," Roger said, "you're doing a wonderful job."

"So you think I have a career as a video vixen," Mimi asked.

"More then that," Roger said.

The two were joking around as Mackenzie entered. 

"Am I interrupting," Mackenzie asked.

"Your not," Mimi said, "Mark is getting more film."

"I never said I was here for Mark," Mackenzie said as Mark entered.

"I'm disappointed," Mark said.

"Well not just for you," Mackenzie said making a face at her new friend.

In the past week Mark and Mackenzie had become good friends. It was like they had known each other all their lives and could tell each other anything.

"So Roger you think you could play one more time," Mark asked grabbing Mackenzie's hand.

"What are you doing," Mackenzie said, "I told you I'm not talented."

"Just play along," Mark said.

_...Make Believe That Were The Only Ones Alive…._

Roger sang as Mark danced with Mackenzie. As the song ended Mackenzie smiled.

"That wasn't a bad of a torture as I thought it would be," Mackenzie said sitting down.

"Are we ready," Mark said, "all I needs a few more shots."

"I can't," Roger said Maureen is…"

Roger's phone rang.

"Maureen," Roger said, "are you early."

"I'm being delayed until tomorrow at the earliest," Maureen said, "we need to shoot a few more scenes."

"Ok," Roger said, "I love you."

He hung up and looked a Mark.

"Still want to film," Roger asked, "or not."

"Maureen still in Paris," Mark asked.

"Till at least tomorrow," Roger said.

"Well lets wrap it for today," Mark said.

**TBC**


	10. More then Friends

**8 Hour Love Story..**

_**This is an Alternate Universe fic…I'm trying to do something a bit different…I don't own RENT or it's characters I do own any original characters you may see (like Mackenzie…Mimi's roommate)**_

_**Lyrics to the title song '8 Hour Love Story' Belong to Jacob Young**_

* * *

****

Roger and Mimi had left the set for the night and Mark was packing up when he noticed Mackenzie still sitting there.

"Your still here," Mark said.

"You looked like you could use the company," Mackenzie said, "and I could use a study brake."

"Is this you asking me out," Mark asked surprised.

"If you're asking if this is a date then no," Mackenzie said, "if you're asking if this is a girl asking her best guy friend out for dinner, then yes I'm asking you out."

* * *

"So Mark and Mackenzie," Roger said to Mimi as he was taking her home, "do you think there is something there."

"Huh," Mimi said.

"You saw them dancing earlier," Roger said, "they looked so cute together."

"They did," Mimi agreed, "But Mackenzie is getting over a bad break up."

"Right," Roger said, "I forgot about that."

"But when the time is right I bet they will get together," Mimi said, "and what about us."

"Us," Roger said, "we are an US now."

"Well…what I mean is we have been together a lot now working on the video," Mimi said, "and with Maureen back in the picture I'm hopeing we can stay friends."

"Friends," Roger said, "right."

He kissed Mimi and headed back to his place.

* * *

Mark and Mackenzie walked into the bar and found a table.

"A bar," Mark asked, "man you were right when you said this would be a casual dinner between friends."

"I didn't come here for the food," Mackenzie said.

"Your not going to get drunk are you," Mark asked.

"Nope," Mackenzie said pointing to the pool table in the back of the bar.

"You came here to play pool," Mark said looking at Mackenzie surprised.

"Yea," Mackenzie said as she grabbed a cue, "you want to play."

"Do I have a choice," Mark asked.

"No," Mackenzie said dragging Mark over to the table.

* * *

A few hours had past and the two were still playing.

"You suck at pool," Mackenzie said.

"I never said I was good," Mark said, "now did I."

Mackenzie stood up on a bar stool and looked at the patrons of the bar.

"Do I have any real challengers," Mackenzie yelled.

"Get down," Mark said.

"No chance dad," Mackenzie said mockingly.

"You did not just call me dad," Mark said grabbing her off the stool.

A woman came over and looked at the duo.

"If you two stop flirting," she said, "I'll play."

**TBC**


	11. Confessions

**8 Hour Love Story..**

_**This is an Alternate Universe fic…I'm trying to do something a bit different…I don't own RENT or it's characters I do own any original characters you may see (like Mackenzie…Mimi's roommate)**_

_**Lyrics to the title song '8 Hour Love Story' Belong to Jacob Young**_

* * *

****

Mark looked at the women. She was wearing sunglasses and had her hair pulled into a ponytail hanging out of a worn out baseball cap but Mark could tell who she was.

"M-maureen I thought you told Roger you'd be back tomorrow," Mark said.

"I lied," Maureen said, "I wanted to see for myself if the rumors were true."

"What rumors," Mark asked.

"You know very well," Maureen said, "about Roger ant that dancer."

"That dancer has a name," said Mackenzie, "its Mimi."

"And you know the real deal I suppose," Maureen said.

"As a matter a fact I do," Mackenzie said, "I'm Mackenzie Harrison, Mimi's best friend and roommate."

"Well Miss Harrison I suggest you spill," Maureen said.

"How about a bet," Mackenzie said, "I win and you'll just have to ask Roger outright."

"And if I win you tell the whole truth," Maureen said.

"I've got to see this," Mark said sitting on a barstool near by.

* * *

MEANWHILE….

Mimi was sitting in her apartment when there was a knock on her door.

"Who is it," Mimi said.

"Roger," Roger said.

Mimi opened the door and smiled.

"I thought about us," Roger said.

"So we are an us now," Mimi said.

"I called Maureen's hotel and got no answer," Roger said, "they said she checked out."

"Really," Mimi said.

"And I came to realize that Maureen has also been in the Tabloids a lot for flirting around," Roger said.

"Is it true that she dated her manager," Mimi said.

Roger nodded.

"Sometimes," Roger said, "I think she is still with her."

"No," Mimi said.

"But I want all this Hollywood stuff to go away," Roger said, "Not the whole rock star thing just the."

"Being linked to a different girl each week," Mimi said.

"Exactly," Roger said, "I want to be a one woman guy Mimi and I want that one woman to be you."

The two kissed and headed inside the apartment for a drink.

* * *

"Ha," Mackenzie said, "I win."

"That's my girl," Mark said.

Maureen and Mackenzie looked at him.

"Did I say that out loud," Mark said.

Both women nodded.

"So is Mackenzie here your girlfriend," Maureen said.

"Yes," Mark said.

However at the same time Mackenzie said, "No."

Mackenzie looked at Mark in shock but then put her arms around him.

"Less Girlfriend/Boyfriend," Mackenzie said, "more friends with benefits."

"So you two are," Maureen said.

"Sleeping together," Mackenzie said, "no."

"So theirs no chance in telling me about Mimi and Roger," Maureen said.

"Strictly Business," Mackenzie said.

"Come to the set tomorrow and see for yourself," Mark said.

Maureen nodded and smiled.

"Enjoy the rest of your night you too," Maureen said leaving.

"Can you saw awkward," Mackenzie said.

"It's funny," Mark said, "seeing Maureen tonight I didn't have those feelings."

"Feelings," Mackenzie asked.

"When I first met Maureen I had butterflies flapping away in my stomach," Mark said, "even when I knew she was Roger's I still felt that I was in love."

"But now those feelings," Mackenzie said.

"I still get them," Mark said, "Just not for Maureen."

"Then for," Mackenzie said thinking, "Oh."

Mark kissed her quickly then pulled back.

"Time that I should take you home," Mark said.

"Good idea," Mackenzie said.

**TBC**


	12. The Hook Up

**8 Hour Love Story..**

**_This is an Alternate Universe fic…I'm trying to do something a bit different…I don't own RENT or it's characters I do own any original characters you may see (like Mackenzie…Mimi's roommate) _**

_**Lyrics to the title song '8 Hour Love Story' Belong to Jacob Young**_

* * *

****

"So he kissed you," Mimi said the next day as they were getting ready to go to the set to wrap p all the loose ends.

Mackenzie nodded and smiled.

"Somebody's in love," Mimi said teasingly.

"Change of subject," Mackenzie, "you and Roger."

"Are official," Mimi said, "I mean it's so surreal."

"What's surreal," Mackenzie said.

"Think about it," Mimi said, "a year ago who would have thought I'd be featured in a music video much less dating the singer."

"Specifically THE Roger Davis," Mackenzie said.

"I knew," Mimi said, "and you thought your soul mate was."

"Benny," Mackenzie said, "I know."

"So the kiss how was it," Mimi asked.

"Huh," Mackenzie said, "oh you mean with Mark."

Mimi nodded.

"I don't know," Mackenzie said, "I mean he told me that while Maureen was there…"

"Hold up Maureen, Roger's Maureen was at the bar last night," Mimi asked.

"Yea," Mackenzie said, "should I have told you."

"You think," Mimi said, "dose Roger knows she came back."

Mackenzie shook her head.

"Let the drama begin," said Mimi heading out never mentioning the kiss the whole way to the studio.

* * *

_Meanwhile at the studio…._

"Took you long enough Markey," Roger said.

"All I did was kiss her man," Mark said, "I was in the moment and I kissed Mackenzie."

"And," Roger said.

"And," Mark asked, "and what do you think I love her man or at least I think I do."

"So," Roger said.

"So," Mark said, "she ONLY wants to be friends."

"Are you sure," Roger asked.

"I-I," Mark said as the girls walked in.

"Ready to get started," Mark said grabbing his camera.

Roger nodded and picked up his guitar and began to play….

**_Let's pretend we can't forget about tomorrow, make believe that were the only ones alive…._**

Roger continued the song through as Mark smiled.

"Take five," Mark said, "one more shot and we should have it."

Roger had leaned over to kiss Mimi when from outside.

"I think it looked alright," a voice said, 'but then again I'm not the director."

Maureen walked into the studio noticing how close Roger was to Mimi.

Roger noticed Maureen and pulled back.

"M-Maureen," Roger said shocked.

"Surprised to see me Rog," Maureen said, "I guess the tabloids were true."

"I-I can explain," Roger said.

"I'm listening," Maureen said.

**TBC**


	13. I Should Tell You

**8 Hour Love Story..**

**_This is an Alternate Universe fic…I'm trying to do something a bit different…I don't own RENT or it's characters I do own any original characters you may see (like Mackenzie…Mimi's roommate) _**

_**Lyrics to the title song '8 Hour Love Story' Belong to Jacob Young**_

* * *

****

"So let me get this strait," Maureen said, "you hire Mimi to take my place in the video and she took my place as your girlfriend as well."

"I never looked at it that way," Roger said, "It just happened I mean I still love you it's just."

"You think you found someone better," Maureen said, "I get it you are Mr.Rockstar."

"So you're not mad at me," Roger asked.

"Mad Roger," Maureen said, "I'm pissed but lets face it this is Hollywood things like this happen everyday at least we can try and be civil about it."

"You are still with Joanne aren't you," Roger said.

Maureen nodded.

"Friends," Maureen said.

"Friends," Roger said.

Maureen smiled and left.

* * *

"That went better then I thought," Mimi said, "I thought there would be a major cat fight."

"As much as I would have loved to have seen that," Roger said, "I'm glad things turned out the way they did."

"And that's a wrap," Mark said.

"Please don't tell me that you got all that on tape Mark," Roger asked.

"No," Mark said, "but as for the song video all I need to do is edit it together and we are good to go."

Roger smiled.

"It's been a long day and I have a few calls to make," Roger said.

"Damage control," Mackenzie asked.

"That's the least of my worries right now," Roger said, "Markey here deserves to have his work premiered in style."

"You don't have to," Mark said.

"You put up with all my crap," Roger said, "it's the least I could do."

Roger left the studio to make some hone calls.

"I got to go too guys," Mimi said, "see you later Mac"

"Bye," Mackenzie said looking at Mark, "now that was a set up if I ever saw it."

"We have to talk," Mark said. 

"The words every girl longs to hear," Mackenzie said.

"About last night," Mark said, "that kiss."

"It was an accident right," Mackenzie said, "you just want to stay friends no strings I get it."

"Just the opposite actually," Mark said, "except."

"Here it comes," Mackenzie said.

"After I'm done putting the video together I'm going back to New York," Mark said, "I know what happened when distance was involved in your last relationship."

"Don't want to talk about that disaster," Mackenzie said.

"That's exactly why we can't be together," Mark said, "at least not yet."

"Sounds promising all of a sudden," Mackenzie said.

"I'm going back to New York to sell my place," Mark said, "then I'm moving back in with Roger until I find a place here all my own."

"So when you move back then," Mackenzie said as Mark pressed his lips against hers.

"We can be like this," Mark said smiling.

**TBC...**

_I know crap right...ideas are slim to none and in the next chapter or 2 will focus on the premiere of the video and wrap up loose ends also when I finish there will be no sequel but if anyone wants to adopt Mackenzie and continue her story go for it but give me credit_


	14. Move Along

**8 Hour Love Story..**

**_This is an Alternate Universe fic…I'm trying to do something a bit different…I don't own RENT or it's characters I do own any original characters you may see (like Mackenzie…Mimi's roommate) _**

_**Lyrics to the title song '8 Hour Love Story' Belong to Jacob Young**_

* * *

****

About a month had passed since the video wrapped up and Mark moved back to the city. Mackenzie was in the student union working on finals listening to the muffled sounds of MTV in the background when she recognized a familiar song.

"That was the MTV premiere of the latest from Roger Davis," the VJ said, "It's called 8 Hour Love Story and we have with us the director of the Video Mark Cohen."

"Hi," Mark said.

Mackenzie stopped what she was doing and turned toward the TV.

"So Mark this was your first big project," the VJ said, "do you think it will be your last."

"I hope not," Mark said, "I had so much fun working on the shoot and not because Roger is one of my best friends."

"Well with your first video already getting major buzz," The VJ said, "any ideas on where your next project will bring you."

"Actually," Mark said, "I'm in the process of relocating to California."

"Any specific reason," the VJ asked.

"There is this girl," Mark said.

Mackenzie smiled at the TV as her phone rang.

"Are you watching MTV," Mimi asked.

"Yes," Mackenzie said.

"I'm so happy," Mimi said, "I mean this is perfect Mark is relocating, you need a new roommate."

"I know I can't believe you and roger are moving in together," Mackenzie said, "I guess the playboy is ready to settle down."

"And never in a million years could I have dreamed he would have settled down with me," Mimi said.

* * *

A week later there was a knock on Mackenzie's apartment door.

"Coming," Mackenzie said opening the door and spotted Mark.

"I heard you needed a new roommate," Mark said.

"I don't know," Mackenzie said, "I overheard you came back here for a girl you like."

"I did," Mark said, "you."

"I knew that," Mackenzie said, "I was just waiting for you to say something."

"So this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship," Mark said.

"Friendship," Mackenzie asked.

"Probably more," Mark said kissing her, "rephrase that defiantly more."

**TBC...**

_One more chapter-the epilogue if you will coming soon_


	15. Life is Good

**8 Hour Love Story..**

**_This is an Alternate Universe fic…I'm trying to do something a bit different…I don't own RENT or it's characters I do own any original characters you may see (like Mackenzie…Mimi's roommate) _**

**_Lyrics to the title song '8 Hour Love Story' Belong to Jacob Young as dose the title of Roger's new single_**

****

Mackenzie and Mark were doing great as were Roger and Mimi. As the months went by roger was hard on his new single 'Life is Good' in which Mark would also be directing. Mark was also now the much talked about video directors and many arrests were calling him to try to get him to direct.

It was award show time and as Mackenzie walked down the red carpet at the Music Awards she felt out of place.

"So 8 Hour Love Story is up for an award," a reporter said, "and your up for one as best new director how dose that make you feel."

Mark looked at the girl on his arm and smiled.

"To be honest it would be nice if I won," Mark said, "but I feel that I'm already a winner."

He kissed Mackenzie's cheek and she blushed a bit.

"And how do you feel to be the girlfriend of Mark Cohen one of the brightest new directors," the reporter asked.

"Honestly," Mackenzie said, "I love ever minute of it."

A few feet down the carpet they met up with Roger and Mimi who were surrounded by the press as well.

"Can we get a shot of all four of you," a voice from the crowd said.

"Sure you can," Roger said.

The four posed for the paparazzi and then entered the theater.

"And for best video of the year," the presenter said, "8 Hour Love Story by Roger Davis."

Roger kissed Mimi as he headed up on stage.

"Wow," Roger said, "I know I don't have enough time to thank everyone but first and foremost I'd like to thank the fans."

The crowd cheered as Roger continued.

"I would also like to thank my director and best friend Mark and my girlfriend Mimi because without them this video wouldn't be what it is," Roger said.

Roger headed out back for interviews as the awards went on.

"And for best new director," the presenter said, "like there was any contest Mark Cohen for Roger Davis's 8 Hour Love Story."

"I didn't even prepare a speech," Mark said, "I'd like to thank Roger for giving me this opportunity and Mimi for being so wonderful to direct."

Cheers rang form the crowd.

"And of coarse Mackenzie my wonderful girlfriend who without this video I would not have met," Mark said, "and finally the fans."

The show continued and the video picked up all the awards it was nominated for.

"I'm feeling a pattern in your song titles," Mackenzie said.

"How so," Roger said as the foursome headed to the after party.

"Because while you were making 8 Hour Love Story a real life Love Story was going on," Mackenzie said, "and now Life is Good is right on because our Life really is Good."

"They said art imitates life," Mark said kissing Mackenzie.

"I never felt that more true," Mackenzie said smiling.

**THE END...**

I know it ended weak and I'm sorry if anyone wants to adopt Mackenzie and continue on feel free just give me credit for her and let me know so I can read it :-)


End file.
